Dawn of War
by Numbah LT
Summary: World War III begins... the world is split in half... and Sector V is caught in the middle of the Adults-Children War. Rating may change later for language andor violence, all war based. Light romance and action-adventure as well. R&R please.
1. A Normal Day

**DISCLAIMER: Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Warner Bros, Curious Pictures, and Cartoon Network. All of Sector V, most of the Moon Base, Father, the DCFDTL, and many others belong to them also. Sectors Q, X, and anyone who hasn't been on the show belongs to me. Thank you.**

* * *

-Numbah 1's POV-

It was so quiet that day. My entire team was bored to death from waiting for a mission. I sat on the couch in dispair, trying to keep my team under control. Numbah 4 was ready to beat me up.

"Whoi the heck can't we go to the beach or som'n, Numbah 1?" He asked me.

Numbah 5 stood beside him and said, "Numbah 4's right. It's our last year as a team, and Numbah 5's not gonna waste it waiting for a mission that's never gonna come!"

Numbahs 2 and 3 nodded. They were sitting on the couch with Numbah 6.

"Bradley's bored too, Numbah 1!" Numbah 3 yelled.

"Guys, just relax!" I said, "Let's watch some TV or something, huh?"

There we were. Sitting there together as I turned on the TV. Just watching cartoons like we always do. Normal, 12 year old kids, sitting down hanging out. Discussing how stupid our parents were and how school was evil. Talking about comic books and cracking jokes and laughing at the television.

Who knew our lives would be dramatically changed very shortly?

-End Numbah One's POV-

* * *

Dawn of War

Lord Turbine

Chapter One: A Normal Day

* * *

-There we were. Sitting there together as I turned on the TV. Just watching cartoons like we always do. Normal, 12 year old kids, sitting down hanging out. Discussing how stupid our parents were and how school was evil. Talking about comic books and cracking jokes and laughing at the television-

The cartoon began to get boring... Nigel Uno casually grabbed the controller and was ready to change the channel... and then came 4:05 PM... the Moment of Despair, the End of Ages... the Moment of Change...

And the TV spoke... a Special Bulletin interrupted the cartoon... and the whole world over, kids and adults alike glanced at their TV screens... this Moment of Change glared throughout the world's major centers... in Times Square, cars stopped and people halted as the message was broadcast... it was broadcast through the internet and through the radio... and the message was thus said by The Evil Patriarch, The Anti-Christ, The Devil Himself... Father... and the message said thus:

"People of Earth. Do not fear me. I am here with your own rulers, you have no reason to fear..."

The message began blasting through the air... a universal Message of Death...

"I am Father... very few of you out there don't know who I am... I am the Leader of the Adults... I have been and always will be... and that's why I'm very proud to make this announcement that will bring joy to all Adultkind..."

The message was recieved by Kids Next Door operatives the world over, and they prepared for the worst...

"I am proud to declare..."

The message was blasted through radio waves out of sattelites... it was heard throughout the universe... aliens were now learning what was to become the possible death of mankind...

"that the United Adult Offensive..."

The message was finally intercepted by the KND Moon Base... the leaders of the KND watched on in fear...

"has met with the United Nations..."

Numbah One had a grim expression on his face... he knew that the fears of all kid-dom had finally come true...

"and has made an agreement with the world's leaders."

The camera zoomed out, revealing every leader from every corner of the world... all adults. They clapped for their new emperor...

"The adults of the world..."

The seconds began ticking down...

"have..."

Numbah One felt a tear forming in his eye...

"declared..."

His judgement day, as well as all other kids', was coming nearer...

"**WAR...**"

Nigel's blood ran frozen solid now. His nightmares were becoming reality.

"on all of child kind."

His thoughts raced... all those years of hiding from the thought of a war did nothing...

This was the true Moment of Despair. At this Moment, the world went silent. Kids began to weep. Wet their pants. Faint. The shock of this announcement hit the entire world harder than anything...

But it wasn't over... not by a long shot... the message continued on like this...

"We are seperating the world into two: anyone 18 and older is to immediately transfer to the Eastern Hemisphere. Anyone under 18 is to be taken and immediately transferred to the Western Hemisphere by the government of the newly formed United Territories of the Adults, which encorporates the entire Eastern Hemisphere and the Eastern Side of The Great Boundary, the giant border between the two sides of the world which will be lifted out of the water tomorrow. All parents can now be free of the burden that is their kids... we know you all wanted it. Thank you... the transfers will start tomorrow. Please begin packing and prepare for relocation.

Also, I have one thing to say to you children that are watching: say goodbye to your mommies and daddies, kids. This war has been a long time coming. And to the Kids Next Door, I say this: Prepare for the death of your organization, as well as the kids you protect.

Thank you for watching and/or listening this bulletin. All television networks are shutting down, as well as all radio stations, internet carriers, and electricity companies... all gas stations are closed, and this is an International Day Off, so anyone going to work or at work can go home... we don't want anything to distract you from packing for tomorrow's great relocation... good day to you all."

The message ended... as World War III began...

* * *

Thanks all for reading! I won't post a new chapter until I get a total of 8 reviews: these reviews are coming from here and a KND fansite, so... just review it. 


	2. The Great Relocation Begins

**DISCLAIMER: Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Warner Bros, Curious Pictures, and Cartoon Network. All of Sector V, most of the Moon Base, Father, the DCFDTL, and many others belong to them also. Sectors Q, X, and anyone who hasn't been on the show belongs to me. Thank you. Also, Kirby is what I'm calling Numbah Four's little brother, who has been on the show, so technically, he's not an OC**.

* * *

Dawn of War

Lord Turbine

Chapter Two: The Great Relocation

* * *

"NO! YOU CAN'T TEAR MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!"

Mr. Beatles continued to scream in agony. This day was the day families would be destroyed. People would be seperated, never to see each other again. You may think this day was part of WWII's Halocaust.

But it wasn't. This day was The Great Relocation. Millions of people torn apart from their homes. Their families. Their lives.

"PLEASE! DON'T TAKE ME!" Mrs. Sanban yelled as the Adult Police Enforcers threw her into the truck that would lead her to the new adult capital in Tokyo. At the same time, Kuki Sanban looked downward and sighed as her mother and father were torn away from her and her little sister Mushi. She knew that she had the responsiblity now of taking care of Mushi during this coming war.

Down the street, Wallabee Beatles felt the same pain. His parents were already gone. He had the burden of bringing up his baby brother Kirby at a time of war. A tear fell from his eye for the first time in his life. But he had to be tough about this... he knew there was someone very close to him that he also needed to take care of, someone who's parents had just gone and was crying because of it now.

Nigel Uno's parents were gone... he was in the treehouse strategically planning his team's war efforts, not knowing his parents had just been taken away.

Abbagail Lincoln and her older sister Cree were left abandoned at their house. Cree was one of the many teenagers betrayed by the adults... and now she was upset that she had even trusted them. Abby left to join her leader at the treehouse, and depression entered her as it did the millions of other abandoned souls in the newly formed Kids Republic.

Hogie Gilligan was reading some comics in his nook at the treehouse. His parents were on vacation while the war was declared... he and his younger brother Tommy were left without knowing where their parents were and not being able to say goodbye.

Soon enough, Sector V of the Kids Next Door was united at the treehouse. Their numbers, given to them 4 years ago at Graduation Day, no longer mattered. They were part of an army now, not just a top-secret organization.

Nigel turned off his computer and went out to the living room, where his team was mourning. He looked out at his team. He coughed to get their attention.

"Uh... morning all," he said calmly, "I see the relocations have already started?"

"Yeh. Yours are gone too," Wally, formerly Numbuh Four, said weakly, "I had to broiek down the door."

Nigel sighed. "It appears we no longer have to use our numbers. I presume we all know each other's names by now, right?"

The team nodded. Nigel continued, "I am going to move from topic to topic quickly, as I want to get onto discussing what we will do now that our parents are gone as quicly as possible. I have been planning our stance in the war all morning. If we are ever attacked, I have planned for that. Let's move on to another important issue-siblings. Numbahs 2, 3, and..."

He coughed at his blunder. He was to used to the old number system.

"Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally: you three have the option of putting your younger siblings in the country's Child Backup program. Any child put in this program over five will be put into the army, and any child under five will be protected by teenage babysitters."

Nigel was ready to continue speaking, when Hoagie asked, "Wait a minute... what do you mean country? What country? America doesn't exist anymore."

Nigel nodded, "That's a good point, Hoagie. The entire child-occupied area, including kid territories, the kids' side of The Great Boundry, and the whole Western Hemisphere, is now known as the Kids Republic. We don't have an official ruler as of yet, but we are going by the rules of America, meaning we don't really need to change much. We are going to vote for a president sometime within the coming weeks."

"Now, Tommy and Mushi can't be in the CBP, but I can send them to the main base for the Kids Republic Army. They'll take care of 'em much better than you can, and by age 8 they'll be in Sector V with you guys! Or, if God forbid one of us dies, one of them will be immediately sent here as a replacement. So how about it? Hoagie, Kuki, Wally? Kirby will be excellently taken care of, Numbah 4."

Wally was the first to speak up. "If anyone's toiking care of my lil' brother, it's me. I wanna moike sure he survoives this war."

After a pause, Kuki spoke. "I want whatever's best for Mushi, and I think what's best is that she be taken care of by someone who can actually take care of her... I'm gonna wind up seeing her anyway..."

Mushi was shocked and looked up at her older sister, crying even harder than she was before. "What? Now I won't have any family?" She began blubbering until Nigel grabbed her and put her in Kuki's room to calm down.

Hoagie wanted to speak, but Tommy spoke for him. "I guess I'll fallow in Mushi's path. She's gonna need someone older than her that she actually knows to help her, and I'll do it."

Hoagie was astounded by his younger brother's out-of-character nobility and nodded. Tommy walked into Kuki's room to help calm Mushi down.

Nigel continued his speech, without knowing Kuki and Wally weren't paying attention. They were busy discussing amongst themselves.

"You sure you want Mushi to be alone like that?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, Wally! I don't really think I can take care of her! Don't get on my case about this, it's enough grief sender her away!" Kuki shouted.

Wally sighed. "Look, the last thing Oi wanted to do was upset you... Oi think it's a good decision, Oi'm just moiking sure you're not gonna regret it."

"Wally, no matter what I do, I'm gonna regret it anyway, and you know that." Kuki said.

They paused, when Kuki changed the topic. "Let's just sit down and listen to what Numbuh One's saying."

Wally agreed. "Yeh."

* * *

New chapter coming soon, because I'm one of those people who updates fast. 


End file.
